The Night when all the Ghosts came out
by Lady Laure
Summary: this, i wrote in 3rd grade i think it's funny. if you don't understand the mind of a 3rd grader, so be it and don't read it. please review
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is a fic that I wrote in third grade after I saw the movie. It is very funny to me. Please do not flame me, I wrote this in 3rd grade, I didn't know anything back then about how to write a story. This is not the way it happened,{the movie} I made this up. I do not own any of the characters in the movie, only my characters. I have left the wording how it was in third grade, but I did do grammer. Okay enough chatting, ONWARD! ~!@#%^&**()___+_)_()*&^*%$%^*()(!@~~~@$@#%$^$%&%  
  
The night when all the ghosts came out  
  
There once was an old woman who had three daughters. Their names were Juli, Julia, and Juliet. Juliet was the youngest in her family and everybody loved her. But then one night, all the ghosts came out and chased Juliet. She was screaming, not knowing it was a dream. Her mother was by the side of the bed saying:  
  
"Wake up Juliet. What is wrong? Are you having a bad dream?"  
  
Then she woke up and said, "Mom? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes honey it's me. Can I suck your blood?"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed and ran into her sisters room and told them that their mom was a vampire. They believed it, because when they were little they were attacked by their mom to.  
  
!@#$^%*^(&*)(_)_))(*(&%%@#%$#^%$^$%^$%*&%^(**)(*$ This is the part that I think, I overdid it. I watched too many Sci-fi movies, and scary movies. !@~@!#$#^*&^&()()_+(&(^&$^$#&%^(^$%@$@@#%@$%&  
  
Then Pumpkinhead came out and Pinhead, and all the ghosts came out. They chased the three girls, who thought they were going to be eaten. They screamed until the ghosts could not stand it any longer. So they went back to their coffins.  
  
The next night at twelve o'clock, they came out again and chased the girls. Finally, the ghosts went away; but what they didn't know was that they were hiding in Juliet's room, and were waiting to get her. Then she went back to her room after saying goodnight to her sisters. Then the ghosts came and jumped on Juliet. Her sisters heard her screaming and ran to her room, but they didn't see her and saw the King of Ghosts and had to go through a Labyrinth and save there sister Juliet. They didn't know it was a very hard Labyrinth. If they did not get through the Labyrinth, Juliet would turn into a ghost and haunt her sisters for not getting there in time. They had 13 hours to get through the Labyrinth and save their sister. But it was 12'o'clock. They had till one in the afternoon. Which was lunch time and school time. They would have to make it quick because they wouldn't eat breakfast or lunch.  
  
They were at the start of the Labyrinth. They were going straight. There were no turns at all. They just kept going straight. Then they saw a little worm. It said:  
  
"Come inside and meet the misses."  
  
"No thank you. Are there any turns?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then where are they?"  
  
"Just continue a hundred miles." And it turned into a big ghost. They screamed so loud, that it's ears fell off and then it died. Then they went further into the Labyrinth.  
  
They saw an egg rolling around. And it turned into a Humongous chicken. It started pecking them. They found a key and choked it. Then they still couldn't find any turns.  
  
Then they got to the center and saw a lot of turns. They couldn't choose which one. So they split up and took two different ways.  
  
Then when it was 12 In the afternoon, they had one more hour 'till Juliet turned into a ghost. They saw the castle in the distance. They walked very far and had 10 minutes to get there. Then they saw the gates and opened them. They went into the castle. They opened the door where there was singing and went in.  
  
The King of Ghosts said "You have 5 minutes until you have her. But I think I will keep her."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"No you can't!" {people, this goes on for five minutes}  
  
"Alright! I get your point! Take her!"  
  
"Wait. Can you free our mother?"  
  
"Fine! Just go! Now!"  
  
"Thank you!" They went home and lived happily ever after.  
  
The End 


	2. review

Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it. Nellora Bella, you suggested I should write more. I think I will. I will need some help. If anyone wants to help me, send suggestions to LadyLaure@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
